


Gagak-gagak Pagi

by ofpetrichor (aphoryne)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Creepy, Graphic Description of Corpses, HijiGin, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/pseuds/ofpetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distorsi-distorsi waktu ini aku persembahkan untukmu, bersamaan dengan enigma batas fantasi dan realita.<br/>Selama itu aku akan menunggumu, di ujung kota sana tempat semuanya akan berakhir, tempat dendam-dendam dulu kala selesai dengan balas.<br/>Karena aku akan selalu ada, tanpa jemu.</p><p>For FJ Medic Memento Mori 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagak-gagak Pagi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HG1532](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG1532/gifts).



> Untuk HG1532, semoga suka! :) (maaf jika prompt dan hasil akhir bisa dibilang berbeda sangat jauh orz)
> 
> Gintama and all of its characters are not mine.

* * *

“I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses.”   
― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

             Kota kecil ini berbau seperti orang mati. Dengan burung-burung gagak yang tak berhenti berterbangan di atap rumah-rumah reyot itu. Ada sungai yang membentang di ujung kota, melewati jalanan batu bata yang sejak dulu ada, membatasi mereka dengan dunia yang lebih bercahaya.

            Tapi orang-orang itu, matanya tak mencerminkan kecemasan apapun, khawatir-khawatir bagai tak pernah ada. Tubuh-tubuh ringkih mereka bergerak dengan lambat, beriringan dengan waktu yang sama tersendatnya.

            Seperti boneka tak bernyawa yang digerakkan jaring-jaring tak kasat mata.

            Lalu ia, pemuda yang tertarik itu, hanya berdiri saja di tepi sungai. Menikmati angin aneh yang lebih dingin dari tempatnya berpijak setiap hari, menikmati fenomena-fenomena yang membuat hatinya penasaran.

            Di seberang sana, segaris senyum pucat menyambut dirinya.

            “Ayo kesini.”

* * *

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

            Butiran-butiran kopi pagi hari itu terus menetes ke dalam cangkir putih yang belum pernah dicuci sejak lima hari yang lalu. Noda bibir bercampur cairan kering mengisi beberapa sela pinggiran cangkir itu.

            Semuanya berjalan dengan lambat. Juga jemarinya yang sedari tadi menempel pada tombol-tombol papan pengetik komputernya.

            Otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti, tak bisa berpikir! Hijikata Toushirou yang biasanya jenius ini kini mati kutu! Entah berapa ratus lagu yang ia dengarkan, belum menghitung cangkir-cangkir kopi yang semakin banyak dari hari ke hari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada arwah Ernest Hemingway atau Franz Kafka yang merasukinya lagi.

            Semakin dekat tenggat waktu.

            Ia ini penulis terkenal, masuk dalam salah satu naungan agensi sastra terbesar di negaranya, dengan nama pena yang sedikit menggelikan.  

            TOSHIMA.

            Tiga suku kata. Penggemarnya menganggapnya sangat misterius, keren, penuh rahasia! Seperti punya arti tersembunyi yang sangat filosofis.

            Nyatanya tidak.

            Mudah saja ia mendapatkan nama itu. TOSHI, diambil dari nama panggilannya sejak kecil, kependekan dari Toshirou. Sementara MA--tidak lain tidak bukan adalah suku kata yang diambil dari makanan yang paling disukainya saat kecil pula, mayonais. Harus ditulis dengan huruf kapital, agar terlihat lebih hebat.

            Semoga saja tak ada wartawan usil yang ingin tahu seluk beluk namanya. Toh, mereka tak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah TOSHIMA itu, apa yang ia lakukan sehari-hari, dimana alamat rumahnya.

            Sebenarnya, Hijikata Toushirou hanya seorang karyawan swasta yang memiliki pekerjaan lain sebagai penulis. Salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang setiap hari memaki-maki dunia dalam hati sembari berpegangan pada jeruji _metro_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang berbau aneh.

            Sekarang, pikirannya terjebak dalam lingkaran setan yang tak pernah berakhir. Mungkin ide-ide brilian di kepalanya sudah dihabiskan untuk novel sebelumnya, tak ada yang tersisa.

            Biasanya cangkir-cangkir kopi itu selalu membantunya, ditambah dengan musik yang ia pilih secara acak. Tak peduli seberapa murah dan jeleknya kopi instan yang ia minum, jemarinya akan selalu bergerak bersamaan dengan inspirasi yang terus mengalir.

            Namun saat ini, tetesan-tetesan kopi yang turun perlahan melewati saringan itu terlihat lebih menarik dari _draft_ novel di depannya.

            ‘Aku harus mencari inspirasi.’

            Tapi hari-harinya tak lebih dari menaiki _metro_ dan terhimpit bilik sempit seharian.

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

            Awan-awan mendung yang terlihat dari jendela itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Tak ada suara-suara kehidupan yang biasanya terdengar, tergantikan oleh gemuruh samar-samar di ufuk barat.

            “Badai,” ia bergumam.

            Komputer di depannya dimatikan dengan cepat, suara ibunya terngiang di kepalanya.

            _“Jangan memakai peralatan listrik disaat badai.”_

            Hijikata mendengus, meneguk kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul dari cangkir lusuhnya. Tak percaya mengapa nasihat yang ia dengar belasan tahun yang lalu masih ia jalankan tanpa basa-basi.

            Lalu wajah ibunya yang telah tiada itu kembali teringat.

            _“Kau bisa mati.”_

Kenapa begitu takut dengan kematian?

* * *

 

            Jumat pagi. Kakinya masih menapaki jalan yang sama, mengitari stasiun bawah tanah yang sudah ia hafal seluk-beluknya. _Metro_ pagi ini datang tepat waktu seperti biasanya. Pukul 7.08 pagi, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

            Hijikata berdiri untuk beberapa menit, berpegangan pada jeruji besi di atas kepalanya. Telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik samar penumpang lain, kebanyakan hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang khas untuk obrolan pagi.

            Mendekati stasiun tujuannya, sebagian besar penumpang turun, menyisakan cukup banyak tempat duduk kosong di gerbong. Hijikata membuka surat kabar yang ia bawa sedari tadi, membaca setiap lembar berita di situ.

            Tak ada yang baru, masih seputar pemerintah dan ekonomi yang bergejolak. Ada beberapa berita tentang tindakan kriminal seperti pembunuhan dan perkosaan, tapi masyarakat sudah terlalu sering membaca berita seperti itu, jadi rata-rata dari mereka hanya membaca kalimat-kalimat penuh deskripsi itu dengan wajah datar dan simpati yang dipaksakan.

            _Potongan Tubuh Seorang Wanita Ditemukan di Gorong-gorong_

_Seorang Anak Membunuh Ibu Kandungnya Sendiri_

Kemudian berita orang hilang. Terus berganti nama setiap hari.

            Padahal belum tentu wajah tersenyum kemarin itu sudah ditemukan.

            “Apakah mereka itu memang benar-benar manusia?” ia bergumam, kemudian memilih untuk membaca berita humaniora yang lebih menghibur.

            Tentu saja ia sendiri pun bukan orang suci, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa membedakan mana yang kelakuan binal dan mana yang benar. Masalahnya, manusia kadang terlalu bergumul dalam dunia mereka sendiri, merasa kalau mereka paling sengsara di dunia. Namun, berapa banyak sebenarnya yang benar-benar kehilangan segalanya? Jiwa-jiwa yang di akhir hanya memiliki tubuh dan nafas.

            Pikirannya kembali pada naskah tak selesai yang ia tinggalkan di apartemennya. Tenggat waktunya semakin mendekat, sementara buku catatan yang selalu ada di sakunya terasa seperti beban berat.

            Hijikata sama sekali tak berambisi untuk menjadi penulis hebat macam Haruki Murakami yang naskahnya diterjemahkan dalam puluhan bahasa. Tulisannya jauh dari metafora-metafora luar biasa dan diksi-diksi cantik. Tapi sejak salah satu cerita pendeknya dimuat dalam surat kabar paling bergengsi di Jepang tiga tahun lalu, belasan agensi penulis telah berkali-kali memintanya untuk mencoba menulis sesuatu yang baru, yang bisa membuat pundi-pundi uang datang ke kantung mereka.

            Ia tak menolak. ‘Apa salahnya?’ pikir jiwa muda Hijikata kala itu. Kapan lagi hobimu yang dulu selalu dibilang tak berguna kini dapat menghasilkan uang?

            Lalu satu tahun kemudian, novel pertamanya dirilis. Bertemakan dunia fantasi bercampur dengan _macabre._ Tema yang sangat jarang ditulis pada saat itu.

            Respons pembaca sangat luar biasa, novelnya jadi pengisi rak buku _best seller_ selama beberapa hari. Beberapa mengeluhkan betapa menyeramkannya buku itu, membuat bulu romamu bergidik dalam setiap lembar halamannya.

            Tentu saja, tak semua orang dapat mencerna deskripsi cerita tentang wanita yang tergantung dengan kulit yang terkelupas. Tak peduli seberapa sempurna dan indahnya wanita itu, dipulas dengan lipstik merah dan riasan wajah yang mahal.

            Delima.

            Ujung bibirnya terangkat, mengingat saat-saat ia menulis kalimat-kalimat itu dengan jemarinya sendiri. Ia bukan penggemar seni-seni mengerikan macam itu, ia lebih memilih membaca sastra karya Charles Dickens dibandingkan Edgar Allan Poe.

            Tapi ada kepuasaan tersendiri ketika tulisan-tulisan itu diputar menjadi film bisu di kepalanya sendiri. Ada kesenangan saat tokoh utamanya memandang tubuh kekasih hatinya yang meliuk kaku sebelum benar-benar terdiam dengan mulut dan menganga.

            Gerbong-gerbong besi itu berderit sesaat sebelum berhenti tak bergeming untuk lima menit. Sementara penumpang-penumpang dengan mantel tebal dan _stocking_ selutut itu turun sambil berbincang-bincang, menikmati dunia yang dibuat diri sendiri.

            Ada rasa nanar di hatinya, menonton adegan masa muda itu dan tahu kalau suatu saat nanti tubuh-tubuh itu akan terdiam kaku di bawah tanah.

            Sayang sekali.

* * *

 

            “Toshi, apakah kau sudah mengirimkan laporan keuangan itu­­­­­­­­­­­­—“

            “Sudah.”

            “Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih.”

            Ia tak membalas, sementara Kondou Isao yang berbicara padanya barusan pergi dengan wajah yang sedikit kikuk. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, dan ia tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan orang lain.

            Hari ini, hujan kembali turun dengan hebatnya. Sementara angin-angin keras menggoyangkan batang pohon di luar sana yang harusnya kokoh. Kantornya yang berada di lantai tujuh jadi tempat yang cocok untuk melihat perubahan alam itu. Tapi kaca-kaca besar tanpa bingkai yang mengelilingi ruangan itu mulai berembun sampai pemandangan di luar hanya jadi titik-titik air yang teratur.

            Karyawan-karyawannya berbincang di bilik mereka masing-masing. Membicarakan cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk, kemudian berganti jadi anak-anak mereka yang sakit atau rekan satu tempat kerja. Beberapa berpendapat kalau ini akibat pemanasan global, tapi ada juga yang berpendapat kalau ini tak lebih dari peristiwa-peristiwa supranatural yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

            “Mungkin dewa hujan sedang murka.”

            Sementara Hijikata memandangi pada komputer di depannya, menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya untuk hari itu dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya siang itu, bahkan Okita Sougou yang sepertinya punya dendam kesumat padanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajahnya secara langsung, begitu juga dengan wanita-wanita cerewet yang duduk di bilik baris kedua.

            Namun pikirannya telah pergi jauh dari tempat itu, menjelajahi fantasi-fantasi dan kengerian imajiner untuk tulisan terbarunya. Ia belum puas dengan cerita setengah jadi miliknya, harus ada unsur-unsur lain yang ditambahkan agar bukunya meledak seperti yang pertama. Diingat seperti Delima yang cantik.

            Adegan-adegan itu tak akan muncul begitu saja dalam kepalanya, harus ada pemicu—pematuk—yang membuat otak dan jemarinya bereaksi dalam papan ketik itu. Ia butuh makhluk-makhluk fantasi tak nyata untuk jadi primadona novelnya. Buku-buku di perpustakaan belum bisa membantunya, tak peduli berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam buku berisi gambar-gambar makhluk mitos dan legenda. Gambar-gambar dunia lain yang mereka percayai ada.

            Anehnya, sampai saat ini, ia sama sekali tak tahu dari mana Delima muncul. Bagaimana jelita itu lahir, mengapa makhluk molek itu ada.

            Dari mana gambar-gambar bergerak itu diputar kembali di pikirannya. Kisah tentang kekasih yang dibunuh secara keji.

            Ia mencoba masuk kembali ke dalam pikirannya, mengingat malam-malam sepi saat jemarinya menari-nari di atas papan ketik.

            Tapi hasilnya nihil.

* * *

 

            Rintik-rintik air masih turun dari langit saat Hijikata keluar dari kantornya sore itu. Stasiun bawah tanah tetap dipenuhi oleh penumpang seperti biasanya. Barusan ia lagi-lagi menolak ajakan Kondou-san untuk makan malam bersama karyawan yang lain, dan wajah-wajah rekan kerjanya itu menyiratkan kemakluman yang ditambah dengan keheranan.

            “Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si sombong itu?”

            Oh, ekspresi-ekspresi wajah mereka yang buram di matanya dapat ia baca dengan mudah.

            Mungkin dia memang sombong dan tak sopan, tapi ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar tertawa sambil minum _sake_. Ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada basa-basi sambil bertukar bahan ejekan.

            Hijikata sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia tak akan turun di stasiun terakhir seperti rutenya tadi pagi. Stasiun tempat turunnya yang biasa berjarak terlalu dekat dengan apartemennya. Mungkin jika ia berjalan lebih jauh, ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari.

            Ia turun di stasiun Matsugasaki, kemudian menyusuri trotoar dengan kaleng minuman di tangan. Ia pernah melewati jalanan ini, tapi tak pernah sebagai pejalan kaki, jadi bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri megah di sampingnya itu tak pernah ia kenal. Ada yang berbeda dari Kyoto di senja hari, cantiknya berbeda dari paginya yang seperti gadis remaja yang sedang mencoba bersolek, gelapnya kota seni ini seperti seorang wanita misterius dengan pakaian _geisha_ yang menghentakkan kakinya yang berlapis _geta_ mahal. Memabukkan.

            Kakinya membawanya ke arah timur, sementara otaknya mengingat-ngingat keberangkatan terakhir _metro_ malam itu. Besok hari Sabtu, jadi ia tak perlu berurusan dengan urusan pekerjaan malam ini. Belasan jam ke depan bisa ia dedikasikan untuk novel barunya.

            Sudut kota ini sepertinya jarang tersentuh. Terlihat dari jalan setapak yang menyempit dan beralih dari aspal menjadi batu-batu halus yang tidak mungkin disusun oleh mesin.

            “Pantas saja orang-orang yang turun disini sangat sedikit sekali.” Hijikata bergumam, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

            Kebanyakan dari mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, menuju stasiun dan jalan yang lebih banyak diisi kafe-kafe baru dan hiburan yang lebih menjanjikan. Semakin ke timur, bangunan-bangunan modern itu digantikan dengan rumah yang lebih sederhana dan terbuat dari kayu.

            Matanya tak melihat orang asing ataupun turis lokal sedari tadi. Mungkin sudut kota ini terlalu menyeramkan bagi pelancong-pelancong itu. Kuil-kuil kecil yang sempat ia lewati tadi memberikan aura lebih gelap dibandingkan kuil-kuil besar seperti Fushimi Inari Taisha yang terkenal. Tapi justru itulah yang ia cari, meskipun dalam hati ia sama sekali tak ingin bertemu langsung dengan makhluk-makhluk halus itu.

            Hijikata berhenti beberapa kali, hanya untuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya sejenak. Lalu dalam satu jam, beberapa halaman di buku catatan kecilnya dipenuhi oleh corat-coret dan catatan yang berantakan.

            Ada kedai kecil pada ujung jalan di depannya. Tepat di sebelah tangga yang berlapis batu alam, menyisakan jalan menuju kuil kecil lainnya yang sepertinya ada di atas bukit sana.

            Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berhenti dan mampir. Penduduk lokal biasanya punya cerita menarik untuk jadi inspirasinya, tapi pengunjung kedai itu sudah terlalu banyak, dan berada di antara orang-orang asing yang tertawa bukan jadi niatnya malam itu.

            Ia lalu memilih untuk mengikuti tangga itu, menapaki jalan batu dengan lampu-lampu taman seadanya di kiri dan kanan. Sejak kecil, ia selalu terpesona dengan kuil-kuil Shinto, mencintai bunyi lonceng dan tepukan tangan yang terdengar setiap beberapa saat. Yang ia dapatkan bukan kedamaian atau keyakinan diri seperti orang lain, tapi rasa aman. Seakan, bangunan-bangunan tua itu melindungi dirinya dari roh-roh jahat yang diceritakan sejak dulu.

            Tak ada suara jangkrik yang biasanya menemaninya dalam setiap perjalanannya ke kuil saat musim panas kemarin. Ia baru saja pindah ke Kyoto dua tahun lalu, dan tak ada niat untuk pergi ke kuil selain saat musim panas. Mungkin serangga-serangga di Kyoto lebih cepat menghilang setelah musim panas berlalu dibandingkan di kampung halamannya dulu.

            Ia melewati _torii_ yang tak seberapa besar di puncak tangga, kemudian atap kuil yang sedari tadi terhalang pohon _cypress_ besar mulai terlihat. Hijikata berjalan mendekati _temizuya_ yang ada di sisi kanan halaman kuil, kemudian membersihkan tangan kanan dan kirinya sebelum betul-betul memandangi bangunan utama yang berada di tengah-tengah.

            Tak ada yang spesial dari kuil itu, bahkan kuil yang lebih dekat dengan jalan raya tadi masih jauh lebih kokoh dan bagus dari kuil di depannya ini. Cat coklat yang harusnya terlihat mengkilap terlihat kusam dan sedikit tak terurus.

            “Mungkin kuilnya terlalu tersembunyi,” ia membatin, kemudian merogoh kantung celana panjangnya untuk mencari uang logam yang tersisa.

            Saat itu, ia menyadari kalau ada jalan setapak lain di sebelah kuil itu, dengan lebar yang hanya cukup dilewati satu orang. Ada banyak _toro_ atau lampion batu yang terlihat lebih baru dari bangunan utama, menerangi jalanan dengan cahaya terang.

            Hijikata lebih memilih untuk berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat apa yang ada di ujung jalan itu. Ia memasukkan koin dalam genggamannya pada kotak di depan kuil, kemudian menepukkan tangan dan membunyikan lonceng besar di atasnya dengan hati-hati.

            Kemudian matanya beralih pada jalan setapak di sebelah kuil, merenungkan niatnya untuk menjelajahi jalanan indah itu lebih jauh. Mungkin ada sekolah yang diurus oleh pendeta-pendeta Shinto di belakang kuil ini.

            Jam di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Ia masih punya waktu banyak sebelum kereta terakhir pergi dari stasiun tempatnya turun tadi. Kemudian, lagi-lagi novelnya menjadi fokus nomor satu di otaknya.

            Jadi, penulis itu berjalan melewati _toro_ demi _toro_. Menikmati waktu bebas yang tak selalu ia dapatkan, sementara sesekali pikirannya merencanakan apa yang harus ia lakukan esok hari.

            Ternyata, jalanan itu tak sependek yang ia kira. Kakinya berakhir menaiki bukit itu lebih tinggi, mendekati puncak yang tadi hanya terlihat dari jauh. Ia baru saja akan mengeluh ketika sebuah atap menyembul dari balik pepohonan, disusul dengan atap lainnya yang letaknya berdampingan.

            Sepertinya yang ada di ujung jalan itu bukan sekolah seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tapi tempat tinggal orang-orang­­—pendeta Shinto—atau hanya penginapan kosong yang hanya dipakai jika ada pengunjung khusus yang berkunjung. Beberapa pondok berdiri membundar, mengelilingi sebuah kolam kecil dengan jembatan kayu di tengahnya.

            Ada orang di jembatan kayu itu, seorang pemuda. Sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita yang tampaknya lebih tua. Pemuda itu langsung menarik perhatiannya, rambutnya berwarna perak cerah, mencuat ke segala arah. Tubuhnya dibalut _hakama_ putih bersih dengan sedikit goresan biru di ujung lengan dan bagian bawahnya, seperti baru saja keluar dari dongeng. Sementara wanita di depannya mengenakan gaun putih dengan hiasan merah di lengan dan kakinya. Hijikata hanya diam di tempatnya, ragu-ragu apakah ia harus mendekati mereka dan menanyakan tempat apa itu atau kembali ke jalan yang tadi ia lewati.

            Tapi tampaknya, kehadiran Hijikata di situ lama kelamaan menarik perhatian kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang tampak hangat, kemudian Hijikata tiba-tiba jadi pusat perhatian.

            Wajah si pemuda menarik itu kini terlihat seutuhnya, menampilkan lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya tajam, disertai dengan tulang pipi dan rahang yang proporsional. Pemuda dengan rambut berantakan tadi kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu pada lawan bicaranya, sebelum akhirnya si wanita yang lebih tua pergi dengan segaris senyum di wajahnya.

            Kemudian, lagi-lagi ia ditatap dengan sepasang mata tajam.

            Pemuda itu mendekatinya, menuruni jembatan dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati. Hijikata tak pernah melihat atau mengenal lelaki yang gerak geriknya begitu unik selama ini. Matanya sendiri pun tak bisa lepas dari sosok baru itu.

            “Selamat sore,” pemuda itu menyapanya dengan nada suara yang tak disangka.

            “Ah, sore,” ia membalas dengan canggung, kemudian melanjutkan, “aku baru pertama kali kesini, tak tahu ini tempat apa. Apakah tempat ini tak terbuka untuk umum?” kedua kakinya sudah bersiap untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

            Pria di depannya menggeleng, lalu bibirnya membentuk senyum ramah. “Kau boleh mampir kapan saja, hanya saja...”

            Pemuda berambut perak itu berhenti tak jauh di depan Hijikata. Masih tetap memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

            “Hanya saja?”

            “Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Perkenalkan, namaku Sakata Gintoki.”

            Hijikata menerima tangan yang terjulur itu, “aku Hijikata Toushirou.”

            Sakata Gintoki. Nama yang sebenarnya cukup aneh, bahkan menggelikan.

            “Ini tempat untuk mencari kedamaian, mencari refleksi diri.” Gintoki berbicara tiba-tiba, matanya memandang bangunan-bangunan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

            “Manusia bisa tersesat, kadang-kadang.”

            Dalam hati, Hijikata mengangguk setuju.

            “Aku baru tahu di Jepang ada tempat seperti ini.”

            “Tempat seperti ini akan selalu ada dimana-mana.”

            Hijikata memperhatikan tempat itu lebih jauh. Tampaknya, ada bangunan-bangunan lain di ujung sana, berderet dan berdampingan satu sama lain dengan barisan yang rapi. Setiap hiasan dan bunga yang tumbuh di celah-celah merimbun dan tumbuh dengan ciamik. Beberapa jendela rumah itu terlihat terang, pertanda ada seseorang­—atau keluarga—yang menempatinya.

            “Pengunjungnya cukup banyak juga, rupanya.”

            Ada siratan kebingungan di wajah lawan bicaranya. Tapi rautnya kemudian kembali menjadi kosong seperti semula. “Tempat ini menerima siapapun.”

            “Apakah kau pemiliknya?”

            “Bukan,” dahi Gintoki mengernyit. “Aku cuma ditugasi untuk menjaga tempat ini—“

            “—setidaknya sampai pemiliknya kembali.”

            Kalimat terakhirnya hanya terdengar sebagai gumaman, dan Hijikata tak mendengarnya terlalu jelas. Ia juga tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

            “Ah, begitu rupanya.”

            Matanya sendiri kemudian memperhatikan pemuda itu sekali lagi. Menilik detil-detil penampakannya yang tadi tak ia lihat.

            Mata itu merah. Merah gelap seperti darah kotor yang kau basuh dari daging yang baru saja dipotong.

            Merah.

            Tapi warna itu terlihat cocok sekali dengan kulitnya yang bak tembikar pucat, seperti sengaja dibuat hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

* * *

             _Mengerang, mengerang_

_Ombak darah itu bergerak konstan_

_Nila pipinya beralih marun_

_Sementara bibir muda itu masih mengerang_

_Teriakannya membuat pening_

_Enyah! Enyah!_

_Ratapannya tak terdengar_

* * *

            Matanya terbuka. Untuk beberapa detik, ia mengerjapkannya, berusaha mengambil kesadaran yang berjam-jam tak ada.

            Ini kamarnya. Dari tirai putih yang berkibar pelan di jendela itu, dari cangkir-cangkir kopi yang bertumpuk di meja kecil ruang tamu, dari nyala komputer yang hanya sesekali ia matikan, dari suara aliran air jernih dalam parit di depan apartemennya.

            Dari burung-burung gagak yang setiap pagi selalu bertengger di kabel-kabel yang menjuntai.

            Dia tak sepenuhnya menyukai burung-burung gagak itu. Mungkin karena penampilannya yang tak ada cantik-cantiknya seperti burung gereja. Tapi kompleks apartemennya selalu jadi habitat unggas itu sejak dulu. Padahal burung gagak adalah simbol keberuntungan, seperti _Yatagarasu_ yang dikirim oleh _Amaterasu_ untuk membantu manusia.

            Mungkin, burung-burung gagak itu akan berarti sesuatu untuknya suatu saat nanti.

            Kepalanya pening. Burung-burung gagak itu tak lagi jadi pusat perhatiannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang berbeda dari ruangan sempit itu, semua benda masih ada di tempatnya, dan derap langkah konstan yang terdengar dari arah koridor depan membuktikan kalau semua baik-baik saja. Orang-orang anonim itu masih menjalani hari mereka seperti biasa, keluar dari bilik-bilik yang terhalang oleh tembok beton.

            ‘Ini masih duniamu yang dulu.’

            Tapi ia ingat kalau semalam ia tak disini.

            Ada kuil di ujung sana, dengan jalan setapak dan pijakan tangga yang tinggi.

            Dengan lampu-lampu taman yang berpendar rendah.

            Sakata Gintoki.

            Ya, ia bertemu dengan Sakata Gintoki semalam. Lelaki berambut perak itu. Mereka baru berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk mampir.

            _“Mau mampir? Aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling.”_

Ingatannya mengabur setelah itu, yang ada di otaknya hanya fraksi-fraksi memori yang tak utuh. Hitam putih tanpa penjelasan.

            “Apa aku minum sake semalam?”

            Suaranya parau.

            Dan sayangnya, ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya.

            ‘Mungkin aku pulang terlalu malam dalam keadaan mabuk.’

            Ia tak bisa menghiraukan rasa tak nyaman di dalam perutnya. Seolah-olah isinya berputar dalam tempo yang tak menyenangkan. Semalam bagai mimpi, dan ia terjebak diantara realita dan fantasi. Hijikata tak terbiasa dengan hal ini, peristiwa-peristiwa yang berada di luar kontrolnya sendiri. Ini mengganggunya, seperti gatal yang tak bisa ia garuk.

            ‘Semuanya masih normal.’

            Hatinya berbicara lebih keras daripada pikirannya sendiri.

            ‘Aku terlalu ceroboh malam tadi. Tak boleh mengulanginya lagi.’

            Ia berniat untuk menyalakan pemanas air di dapur dan menyeduh kopi seperti biasanya, sembari mati-matian menghalau keinginan untuk merokok yang sedari tadi muncul di pikirannya. Kopi bisa menghilangkan pikiran kacaunya sejenak, meluruskan pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya yang ikut lelah. Tapi rokok jauh lebih hebat dari cairan pekat itu, jauh lebih adiktif.

            Hijikata tak ingat mengapa ia begitu berusaha untuk menghentikan candunya pada benda penuh nikotin itu, ia tak punya gadis atau kekasih untuk dibuat terkesan, juga tak punya lagi orang tua yang terlalu cerewet mengingatkannya. Mungkin kesadaran dirinya terlalu tinggi, mungkin juga dulu ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin berhenti.

            Komputer di dekatnya terus menderu, memperlihatkan dokumen yang telah lama dibuka, tapi dalam beberapa jam ini tak tersentuh. Masih berakhir pada spasi dan paragraf yang sama.

            Kadang dirinya heran mengapa ia memilih tema yang begitu sulit. Fantasi dan _macabre_ bukan sesuatu yang lazim dibuat. Mungkin jika ia menulis stensil tentang celana dalam yang tertukar, tulisannya akan rampung lebih cepat.

            Kakinya mendekati mesin itu, kemudian tanpa ragu mematikan monitornya, menyembunyikan semua dokumen-dokumen yang belum selesai.

            Ia butuh lebih, butuh seseorang untuk menceritakannya dongeng-dongeng itu, untuk ia tulis kembali dalam gayanya sendiri.

            Dalam hatinya, ada niat tersembunyi untuk menghapus semua dokumen itu dan berhenti.

* * *

 

            _Tangan-tangan di jendela_

_Enigma yang tak selesai_

_Rumah di ujung jalan masih tetap sama_

_Kumuh dan tercium bau galib_

_Ujung-ujung jarinya membusuk_

_Tangan-tangan berdarah itu bergerak_

_Untukmu seorang, katanya_

_Karena waktu tak abadi bisa dilawan_

* * *

            Hijikata bertemu dengan Gintoki kembali, beberapa hari sejak akhir pekannya berakhir. Kemudian dengan dalih penasaran, ia menceritakan pengalamannya minggu lalu, menceritakan otaknya yang seakan tak bekerja.

            “Hal-hal seperti itu selalu terjadi.”

            Ada ketidakpedulian samar yang menggaris sinar matanya.

            Tapi tempat ini adalah sumber damai, sumber refleksi diri! Ia tak mungkin salah.

            Gintoki tetap menjawab setiap pertanyaannya, sembari meneguk secangkir teh dengan gaya yang tampak terlatih. Wanginya menguar dan mengisi serambi itu.

            “Orang-orang yang datang kemari pun akan pergi suatu saat nanti, saat mereka sudah tahu tujuan dan damai mereka.”

            Oh, Hijikata begitu ingin menjadi salah satu dari orang itu.

            “Aku bisa membantumu, kalau kau mau.”

            “Ah, terima kasih. Mungkin aku memang membutuhkan dorongan-dorongan itu.”

            “Kau diterima di sini setiap saat.”

            Teh itu terasa getir di lidahnya, dan wangi kelopak bunga sakura yang mengambang jadi terlalu manis.

            Pahit tak seharunya kalah oleh rasa legit merah muda itu.

           

            Minggu-minggu berikutnya, kunjungannya ke kuil itu menjadi suatu kewajiban. Ada satu atau dua hari yang selalu ia luangkan untuk minum teh pahit sialan itu.

            Saat Kondou Isao kembali mengajaknya pergi bersama teman kantor, ia lagi-lagi menolak. Tapi kali ini dengan alasan yang mungkin bisa diterima.

            “Aku ada janji untuk konsultasi.”

            Namun ia tak menyebutkan detilnya. Mungkin rekan kerjanya akan mulai menyebarkan gosip-gosip yang tak pasti, tentang Hijikata Toushirou yang menjadi gila karena terlalu banyak sendiri, terlalu banyak tenggelam dalam dunia palsunya.

            “Mungkin dia butuh seorang kekasih.”

            Untuk ditindih dan jadi pelepas tensinya yang memuncak.

            Ia tak butuh omongan macam itu. Perannya berubah dari orang sombong menjadi pria dengan frustasi seksual. Biarlah mereka menganggapnya gila atau apa. Hijikata tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mencari harmoni hidupnya.

            Gintoki jadi seperti pengganti sosok pendengar yang jarang ada dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun nafasnya. Mengalahkan ibu dan keluarga yang seperti fatamorgana.

            Ia menceritakan apa saja, dan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari awal bertemu. Buktinya dapat dilihat dari obrolan mereka yang sekarang diselingi oleh cekcok-cekcok ringan.

            Hijikata juga mulai memperhatikan setiap pengunjung yang datang. Mereka punya masalah yang berbeda, bahkan gadis remaja yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu.

            “Gadis itu sedang marah,” Gintoki menjelaskan, menatap gadis yang duduk di tepi kolam ikan. Kesuciannya masih terlihat, umur saat kau baru mengenal kalau dunia sebenarnya tak semudah yang diperkirakan. Gaunnya putih bersih, sementara hiasan lehernya yang berkilap terlihat sangat indah.

            “Kadang-kadang sulit, menjadi penasihat orang-orang yang bermasalah.”

            Hijikata tak menjawab, menunggu Gintoki melanjutkan perkataannya.

            “Kau tak boleh egois. Sama sekali.”

            Si pemuda rambut hitam menundukkan kepalanya, merasa kalau ini bukan waktunya untuk balik membalas.

            “Padahal mereka lupa, kalau aku juga sama seperti mereka.”

            Hatinya berdesir, mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang berisi kesepian mutlak. Menyadari kalau pria itu jadi cermin dirinya sendiri.

            Orang yang sama-sama terjerat sang kala.

* * *

 

            _Sentinel-sentinel itu berlari_

            _Entah karena siap atau perintah_

_Lalu tubuh mereka menggeliat_

_Anak itu diikatnya_

_Lepas dari perlindungan maya_

_Ujung hidupnya diambil_

* * *

            Ia bermimpi.

            Tentang tengkorak-tengkorak yang tenggelam puluhan senti di bawah lumpur, dengan rahang-rahang yang menganga kelaparan. Memanggil-manggil jiwa berdaging yang masih bernafas, mengelilingi rumah dengan teriakan-teriakan di dalamnya. Rongga matanya menyusut, menyisakan otot-otot yang hampir putus, tapi wadah tanpa roh itu terus maju, berteriak dengan wajah mereka yang mengerikan.

            Nafasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdegup karena sensasi takut yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya. Sementara jemari tangannya menahan tubuhnya pada sprei yang basah oleh keringat.

            Pukul dua pagi.

            Hijikata tak pernah menyukai hal-hal menakutkan seperti cerita mistis, dan mimpi-mimpi macam ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Akhir-akhir ini, tidurnya serasa tak nyaman, ia selalu terbangun dengan tubuh yang kaku dan lelah. Seakan ia tak benar-benar beristirahat semalam.

            Ia mematikan kembali lampu jam digital di samping mejanya. Kemudian berbaring di balik selimut seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

            Ada yang aneh tentang jam dua pagi. Terlalu banyak cerita-cerita misterius dan film-film yang menyebutkan angka itu.

            Matanya dipaksa untuk terpejam, berharap alam bawah sadar mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

            Meskipun ia merasakan tatapan tak terlihat dari jauh.

* * *

             _Aku akan terus ada_

            _Dalam gelap maupun terang_

            _Antara roh dan sukmamu_

* * *

            Bau busuk itu menguar dari dalam apartemen nomor 204, menjelajahi ventilasi sampai masuk pada bilik-bilik lainnya. Kebanyakan dari penghuninya memprotes pemilik apartemen, dikiranya ada saluran air yang bocor dan isinya keluar kemana-mana.

            Nyatanya, sumbernya adalah daging tergantung dari mayat manusia yang membusuk, dihancurkan oleh bakteri-bakteri. Pikirnya penghuni ruang 204 itu bukan anak baik-baik, sering tak pulang sama sekali ke rumah.

            “Mungkin melacur di luar sana.”

            Begitu komentar ibu-ibu sialan itu.

            Tak ada yang tahu kalau jiwanya telah tiada sejak seminggu lalu, sama kesepiannya dengan hidupnya yang sebatang kara.

            Ironis.

            Kemudian satu-satu dari mereka diinterogasi, siapa tahu ternyata ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Tapi tak ada dari mereka yang benar-benar pernah melihat sosok si korban yang lehernya hampir lepas itu.

            Polisi kalut, tapi masih tetap mencoba. Menanyakan alibi masing-masing penghuni, juga kapan terakhir kali mereka melihat apartemen itu dimasuki seseorang.

            “Aku tak pernah melihat orang ini.” Hijikata mengakhiri perkataannya dengan nada tegas.

            Pria di depannya meringis, terlihat lelah di wajahnya yang telah seharian mencari barang bukti. Kemudian pintu ditutup setelah si polisi mengucapkan terima kasih sekadarnya, setelah sekitar dua puluh menit menanyakan yang tidak-tidak. Hijikata kembali pada hidupnya semula, sementara pikirannya masih dihantui oleh gambaran mayat yang baru saja dievakuasi dari ruangan yang hanya berjarak satu lantai dari apartemennya.

            Seperti boneka yang menggantung, terayun-ayun dalam kegelapan. Tulang atlasnya menusuk otaknya telak, menghabisi nyawanya dalam hitungan detik. Mungkin ia berteriak kesakitan saat itu, menyesali keputusan hidupnya yang diambil tergesa-gesa. Tapi mungkin juga ia terayun dengan senyum sumringah, meskipun dengan pembuluh darah yang pecah dari mata dan hidungnya. Puas, menunggu ada orang lain yang punya inisiatif untuk mendobrak pintu apartemennya. Siapa tahu ada pipa bocor.

            Padahal, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, mengganggu fokusnya bahkan saat ia tak sadar.

            Foto mayat yang tergantung itu.

            Hijikata pernah bertemu dengannya.

            Tepat tiga hari yang lalu. Gadis yang duduk di samping kolam.

* * *

            Gintoki tersenyum padanya. Gigi-giginya berderet putih dan rapi, sementara kimono putihnya terlihat lebih bersih dari biasanya. Lebih tembus pandang dan lebih lembut.

            Jemari-jemari kurus menyentuh sisi kepalanya. Rasanya dingin, seperti genggaman tangan saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.

            ‘Pertama?’

            Belaian lain, dan Hijikata sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk membuatnya berhenti.

            ‘Apakah aku yakin kalau itu adalah yang pertama?’

            Tidak.

            Ia mengenalnya, tubuhnya, jari-jari dingin itu, rambut peraknya.

            Tapi bukan dengan wujudnya yang sekarang.

            Mata merah itu melembut, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Meyakinkannya kalau gelap itu dapat meredakan dahaga hidupnya.

            “Kita sudah bersedih terlalu lama.”

            Bibir kaku itu mencium bibirnya.

            “Telah kehilangan segala yang kita miliki.”

            Jemarinya mengikuti permainan, menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit kemerahan itu, merasakan getaran dan lenguhan yang dibuat. Tubuh lelaki itu terasa sempurna di bawah tubuhnya sendiri, menggeliat saat ujung jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh tubuh yang kelewat sensitif.

            ‘Omong kosong!’

            Hijikata ingin berteriak. Ingin memohon agar Gintoki berhenti berbicara, berhenti mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang dianggap benar.

            Berhenti membuatnya gila dan tak bisa membedakan fantasi dan realita.

            ‘Bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin memuaskan nafsumu!’

            Apa? Ditindih dan diberi kenikmatan oleh pria lain?

            Kaki jenjang itu terbuka lebar, memberinya segala izin untuk masuk dan melampiaskan birahinya. Hijikata tak sungkan-sungkan, menikmati setiap gesekan dan panas yang membuat perutnya bergejolak.

            “Terlalu banyak—“

            Gintoki mengerang, kalimatnya kalah oleh rasa nikmat yang menjalari sarafnya, jemarinya meremas sprei abu-abu di bawahnya.

            “—aku sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan.”

            ‘Stop.’

            Nikmati saja seks ini. Jangan banyak omong.

            Jangan membuatku gila.

            Gerakannya dipercepat, temponya ditingkatkan sekaligus. Hijikata ingin tertawa di depan wajah rekan kerjanya, karena sekarang tak ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang tidur dengan pemuda paling menarik yang pernah ia temui.

            Jemarinya mencengkeram pinggang itu kuat-kuat, tak peduli jika nantinya ada garis merah yang berbekas. Lenguhan penuh nafsu dari pria di bawahnya ia redam dengan bibirnya sendiri.

            Rasa panas di perutnya semakin meningkat, sementara otot yang mencengkeram bagian bawahnya berkontraksi terus menerus, pertanda mereka menikmati setiap detik perbuatan itu.

            Beberapa detik kemudian, panas itu membuncah menjadi jalaran-jalaran impuls yang bukan main nikmatnya. Pria di bawahnya pun begitu sepertinya, meliukkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya erat, sementara nafsunya mengambil alih tubuhnya selama beberapa detik.

            Lalu, sepasang mata merah itu menatapnya lagi.

            “Jangan takut.”

            Merah. Merah. Merah.

            “Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak.”

            Sorot matanya berubah. Tampak tak senang dengan perkataannya.

            Tubuh partnernya beringsut, membenahi diri sebelum membatasi jarak antara mereka.

            “Aku memang selalu jadi bagian darimu.”

            Hijikata bertanya-tanya, mengapa jemari itu selalu terasa dingin? Mengapa wajah itu selalu terlihat pucat dan kaku?

            Sekali lagi, Gintoki tersenyum.

            Kali ini tampak janggal. Seperti mainan yang rusak karena terlalu sering dipakai.

            Kepalanya miring ke kiri, sementara bibirnya masih melengkung bisu.

            “Ayo kemari.”

            Ia telah menang.

* * *

            Aku adalah egomu, nafsumu, bagian dirimu yang tak terkendali. Rasa takut yang tak terlihat dan tak disadari.

            Aku tak pernah takut. Sekalipun tidak.

            Rasa sakit, kesepian.

            Bahkan saat sepuluh jemari ini hampir putus, aku terus berdiri. Menggenggam pedang kayu yang tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tombak dan besi panas itu.

            Karena aku ini tempat sisi jelekmu.

            Monster. Terkutuk.

            Setan.

            Aku harus mati, karena sisi gelapmu harus dihancurkan. Karena aku hanya wadah dari bangsawan sialan sepertimu.

            Persetan dengan mantra-mantra tabib itu.

            Karena meskipun tubuh ini dipancung, digantung, dan dibakar sedemikian rupa, aku akan selalu ada.

            Selama kau masih ada. Meski kau tak pernah tahu.

            Tapi lihat saja nanti.

            Aku akan mengambil segala yang harusnya jadi milikku.

            Sakata Gintoki tak akan pernah menyerah.

            Ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan tahun lagi.

* * *

             _Dalam_

_Imaji-imajimu_

* * *

            Yamazaki Sagaru selalu datang ke gedung apartemen itu setiap hari Sabtu. Keluarganya menyewakan jasa pembersihan rumah selama seminggu sekali. Hari itu, ia datang bersama ibunya, bermaksud membersihkan apartemen nomor 304 sesuai dengan jadwal mereka.

            Hijikata Toushirou.

            Pelanggannya yang satu ini bukan termasuk pria ramah dan jarang berbasa-basi. Tapi ia hidup sendiri, dan apartemennya selalu jadi sumber penghasilan yang cukup baik bagi usaha keluarganya.

            Jemarinya menekan bel itu berkali-kali, mengharapkan ada suara berat itu membalas dari dalam. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

            Sebentar lagi ibunya kembali dari apartemen sebelah, dan ia tak punya waktu seharian untuk membereskan apartemen milik Tuan Hijikata ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menekan kembali tombol tersebut dan tak sengaja mendorong pintunya ke dalam.

            Pintu besi itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, menampilkan ruangan kosong yang sepertinya tanpa penghuni.

            “Ibu! Sepertinya Hijikata-san sedang tak ada di rumah!”

            Apartemen itu terlalu lengang, terlalu sunyi dan tampak tak pernah dihuni sebelumnya.

            Ada noda-noda merah di lantai, dengan bau amis khas dan suhu yang terlalu janggal.

            Darah.

            Noda-noda yang menggumpal di lantai kayu itu adalah darah, membentuk gambaran telapak kaki yang menumpuk satu sama lain.

            Di dekatnya, sebuah komputer menyala dan menderu riang, menampilkan sebuah dokumen yang kontras dengan cahaya ruangan yang gelap.

 

            **GAGAK-GAGAK PAGI – Selesai**

**Oleh: TOSHIMA**

 

            Ditulis dengan huruf serba merah, sama pekatnya dengan cairan di lantai.

 

            Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu para polisi ini bertemu dengan pria yang namanya menghiasi halaman surat kabar hari itu.

            Hijikata Toushirou.

            Ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan kaku pada sebuah tempat pemakaman kuno di belakang kuil.

            Tak ada saksi mata yang melihatnya masuk ke dalam jalan kecil itu kemarin. Tapi pemilik kedai tepat di bawah jalan menuju kuil berkata kalau ia sering melihatnya berkunjung pada sore hari. Ia kira pria itu hanya berdoa seperti biasa, mungkin terlalu banyak masalah hingga sering berkunjung.

            Si pemilik kedai tak tahu, kalau pria yang dimaksud pergi melewati semak belukar menuju ke belakang kuil, tempat kuburan-kuburan yang tak berbentuk berderet rapi.

            Pria paruh baya itu berbisik, meskipun ada keraguan di wajah tuanya, “orang lokal bilang, lokasi itu adalah tempat arwah penasaran.”

* * *

             _Samar-samar, bunga itu jatuh_

_Indah tak pernah semu, katanya_

_Niatku pun begitu_

_Iringan impian yang tak pernah jemu_

* * *

            Tanah dibawahnya terasa aneh, seakan ia tak berpijak sama sekali saking lembutnya. Hijikata telah menyeberangi sungai yang membentang itu dari tadi, mengikuti lambaian putih kimono Gintoki yang berjalan tak jauh di depan. Ia termakan ajakan itu, dan baginya gubuk-gubuk di seberang sana jauh lebih indah daripada hidupnya yang monoton.

            Gintoki berhenti. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali tersenyum.

            Bukan senyum kesepian, bukan senyum janggal.

            Tapi senyum jenaka yang sepertinya dulu pernah ia lihat.

            “Siklusnya telah berakhir. Aku tak akan ada lagi di dunia, begitu juga dengan kau.”

            Hijikata mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju kota kecil yang berbau kematian. Mendekati kumpulan orang-orang yang bertubuh ringkih dan berjalan lambat.

 

            fin.

            

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau ada yang belum sadar, coba baca kembali kalimat-kalimat yang dimiringkan dalam setiap sela bagian dan perhatikan huruf awalnya :)
> 
> Cerita ini dapat diintrepetrasikan sesuai pembaca, jika ada yang bersedia untuk menuliskan teorinya sendiri, silahkan tulis di kolom komentar :) Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!
> 
> Special thanks:  
> For FJ Medic: For being there :')
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
